On Tainted Wings
by Chaosdragons4
Summary: When BAU unit meets a helpful stranger is it really to good to be true. Weiss Kruez Crossover
1. Chapter 1

This is a note to say that I don't own or get anything from either the Weiss or Criminal Minds. This is just for fun.

* * *

None of the BAU knew what to think. After the last time an Unsub had contacted the team at their homes or choice of vacation Gideon had searched for a way to get the safe feeling his cabin had had back. It didn't matter where he went nowhere seemed safe form the criminals he tracked and profiled. The one safe place he had was violated and there was no turning back from the knowledge that an Unsub could find them anywhere for the unit. After two months of searching for some where to get away and feel safe an old contact in the CIA had called and told him that one of their agents was willing to allow their unit to use his home as an escape when they needed it, if they chose. The offer was to temping to pass up on with out at least checking the possibility out; with the stipulation that the whole team was to be allowed to come and check the arrangements. After checking with his team it was stated that they also wanted to meet the agent that was opening his home to them. It was arranged then to fly out and spend a week checking over the place and it suitability for their team.

They had flown to Langly and from there had been driven to the estate as the driver kept referring to it. This was puzzling because every mention before had been of a cabin not an estate. As they drove up a private drive that seemed to extend for miles they had a good view of the woods that surrounded the place. It was built on a mountain and seemed to be the only place on the mountain. As they came upon the cabin it looked to be a modest size affair not a one room hunting cabin but also not a sprawling affair that would speak of great wealth. There were gardens that seemed to surround the structure with out engulfing it. Some of the gardens were made of the traditional flowers. Other gardens were of native wildlife, and yet more still seemed to be of plants that shouldn't have been place together for they had no common factors yet they seemed to have a balance that made them pleasing to the eye and mind as much as any of the others. With such an odd environment none of the team knew what to expect of the cabin.

As they entered into the cabin there seemed to be still more to it than they could see as if it held mysteries and secrets of its own. The front room was done in a traditional Japanese design with mats on the floor and walls covered in wood bare of any decorations save for a few hanging tapestries. This seemed to be a place untouched by time as if nothing of the outside world was allowed entrance. The room for all of its foreigner nature radiated a peace that had been missed for some time now. At the back of the room was a low table with a single person sitting on his knees before it. The stranger had seen them as soon as they walked in of that they were sure. He had an air to him that spoke of a protector as if he could stop any danger by his presence alone. He had asian features and red hair that seemed to be natural. His posture as he came to stand in front of them spoke of some one who knew both how and when to fight. Not prone to intimidating others no one had any doubts that should trouble come it would not be happy to run into this man.

As they stood looking over the place their driver for the trip out had placed all of the luggage to one side of the entrance and left with a quite nod to their host. "It would seem that you are the unit from the FBI." Their host paused as if waiting for someone to speak.

"We're the BAU this is Gideon, Morgan, Jennifer, Emily, Reid, Garcia, and I'm Hotchner." This seemed to satisfy the other man. He nodded as if hearing information he expected but needed to confirm.

"I'm Fujimiya Ran. I'd prefer if you called me Ran. The rooms are up the stairs if you would like to settle your things in before a tour. My room is at the end of the hall you are welcome to use any of the others." This seemed to end Ran's interest in the group for awhile as they gathered their things and started up the stairs found in a niche half way down the hallway.

Each room had its own bathroom and access to the balcony that ran the length of the building, no color scheme was the same however. Some of the rooms were done in blues, one in soft yellows, another was pale purple. There didn't seem to be a reason for any of the color choices but everyone found a room that spoke to them on some level. As everyone settled themselves in they reappeared in the front room to talk about their rooms and what they thought of the place so far. "I trust everyone found something to their liking." At the nods and smiles from the group Ran continued. "You can explore as you like. If you don't know what something is then I would advise you to use caution before playing with it. Some things are not as innocent as they seem. While no harm will come of it you may set off alarms you didn't intend to. The kitchen is of course open to those who want to use it. If you have the need to contact some one please inform me and I will get the call out. Due to the nature of my home there is a dedicated line in the basement that is used for the phone and another for computers but other than that no communication reaches here. You can try your cell phones but I haven't found any that work well here."

They had been briefed on the fact that outside communication was next to impossible or the news might have been very upsetting for the team. As it was Garcia was looking relieved, as she had not known there would be Internet access and thought she was going to be gone from her computers for the week. Looking around at the faces of the BAU members to gauge their reaction he made his next statement. "I would think you have some questions you would like to have answered before you are truly comfortable here."

Gideon was the first to ask his question. " Why did you invite us into your home?"

"That question has many answers. The main one being that I've had my home invaded before and know how unsettling it can be. You are resected by many and it isn't that great an inconvenience."

This didn't look to be the explanation Gideon had wanted but it would do for now. Morgan was next with his questions. "What do you do for the CIA they don't hire people as young as you seem to be."

"I'm very good at what I do you don't often find those with my skills and background at loose ends so when the opportunity presented itself they made an offer I really couldn't pass up."

This revelation brought most of the group up short but made Hotchner ask a question of his own. " What happened that they could make such an offer and what was in it for you?" The question was one that could be an opening for trouble as Ran had been very careful not to say what he actually did.

"Oh," Ran looked somewhat surprised by the tone the questions had taken for a while it seemed as if he wouldn't answer when he finally replied it was in a casual manner. " My former employers dissolved my position. When the CIA came upon me there wasn't any future where I was so here I am."

That seemed to give everyone something to think about as the question ended and they started to look around the house either on their own or in small groups.


	2. Late Evening, Early Morning

Morning comes early to those who don't sleep well. Maybe it was a habit carried over from childhood or perhaps it was the result of having seen so many of the horrible things people are capable of but Spencer never had much of an opportunity to sleep past the early hours of the morning. Today it seemed that he was doomed to wake at three. After spending a futile half hour trying to get back to sleep and being unable to shut the thoughts, that followed him from the depths of the dark abyss that was his dreams this evening, from his mind he finally decided to look around the cabin a little more.

While wondering around he noticed some one moving around in the kitchen and went to see who it was. To his surprise Ran was there and seemed to have been up for some time himself. Having nothing else to do and enjoying the company even if the other didn't know he was there yet, Spencer sat down at the island counter to watch what the other was doing. For a few minutes it appeared that he was moving around with a fluid grace that spoke of a controlled but easy person. He knew what he was doing and was completely at ease in his environment. It didn't take long before a bowl of fruit and some cereal appeared in front of him quickly followed by Ran himself and what appeared to be his meal of fish and rice. With a questioning look about the presence of the meal when he didn't recall ever having mentioned preferred breakfast foods although this is what Reid would have chosen for himself.

"Gideon sent a menu of foods the team liked to eat or had on a regular basis so that you could be comfortable here for the week." Ran answered to the unspoken question. After eating in silence for a few more minutes he continued with,"if you are having trouble sleeping you may find the library to be of interest or perhaps the gardens. Even at night they are quite safe the local wildlife are used to my being there and tend to be cautious of the area. You may see the animals moving through but as long as you give them their distance they'll leave you alone."

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping well at night?" Spencer was a bit puzzled because he was sure he hadn't said anything.

"Anyone who sleeps well doesn't aimlessly float around a place trying not to wake others from their dreams. I saw you long before you made it to the kitchen. I'm not upset nor do I mind for I often find myself cast out of my dreams by those that inhabit them as well." There were a lot of unsaid things in that quiet statement.

"What do you see in your dreams?" The question was stated before Reid even thought about what he was saying or that the same thing could be asked of him. As he realized what he had just asked an uneasy silence descended on the pair.

When it seemed that there would be no answer Ran finally replied in a very quiet voice. "I see many things some are no more than shape drifting here and gone never fully realized. Those aren't what keep a person from their dreams though and I suspect you know that well. No most nights it things from the past. Some times those you fail come to you and want to know why. Why couldn't you have been faster or known sooner why couldn't you save them. Others could have been different if things had happened differently. Some times it's a person that I should have seen through, or maybe some one that was over looked until it was to late. There are those that I owe my life to and those that owe their lives to me. I dream of many things few of them are pleasant. However I don't think you came to speak of what keeps a person from sleep but, maybe to find some thing that would allow you to let some of your phantoms rest if only for awhile." With that Spencer was escorted to a library he hadn't seen before and left lookin for something that might interest him.


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone came down for breakfast in the morning there was no mention of the late night before. A thing which Reid was grateful for as he had no real desire to let his team know that he was having problems just yet. Everyone had problems with the work they just dealt with it in their own way and by not saying anything Ran had told him that if he wanted his help then it would be there for him no questions. This place wasn't even that far from Quantico so he could come up here on down time if he wanted to that was after all what ran was offering the team although Spencer didn't know if anyone else would take the offer.

Breakfast was an interesting affair with everyone trying to profile their host. Normally it was considered bad manners to profile those around you, but in this case the man had all but invited them to try. His invitation to them had said that they were to see if they would like to have use of the cabin for down time, which mean interacting with the man at least minimally while they were there. With that in mind the conversation immediately went to what they knew or could infer about Ran Fujimiya, which wasn't much.

From Morgan came the observation that he seemed to be obsessive about controlling his territory. Although the presence of the BAU also indicated that he was comfortable sharing that space with others he couldn't control. The caution was stated though that even with the team their they should consider the fact that Ran was in control nothing was going to happen that he wouldn't find out about or already know at the time.

Spencer threw in his thoughts on Ran caring what others were going threw, he felt that he had a need to look out for some people probably ones that fit a certain criteria in his mind. However he didn't feel that there was any danger here but there was something that had hurt their host in the past and he would not tolerate that kind of pain again with out retaliating against the person seeking to cause him or those around him harm.

Emily didn't believe that he was setting them up for anything but held that the cabin and the offer were almost to good to be true and wondered about the person who would invite strangers into their home with out at least an introduction from friends or neighbors. She wondered if maybe this wasn't Langley's way of trying to see if the BAU could be of use to them in some form, maybe they were being profiled and check just as they were profiling and checking out Ran and his cabin.

Neither Gideon or Hotch offered comments waiting to see how the other agents did with their profiles and wanting to observer the man himself a little more before weighing in their opinions. Jennifer was used to dealing more with the media then with the profiling so kept her thoughts to herself.

By the end of breakfast they had come to the conclusion that they just didn't have enough data on Ran to judge him or his offer of 'sanctuary from the world' or at least the job.

After the meal they were shooed out of the kitchen by a very amused red head, after all they were on vacation and weren't supposed to have to clean dishes. When everyone had left Ran had to wonder if they would find it suspicious that he had only shown up a few minutes after it had become clear that their conversation was over. Enough time that no one would have a hard time keeping it form showing but not enough time that the would have a hard time prying them out of the kitchen.

With a quick look around he assured himself that everyone had moved on to other interests and went to a back hallway that led to a maintenance area attached to the house. Interestingly enough the same hallway had a concealed door that led down to a basement, which was where he needed to be. He still had a job to do and it was scheduled to start the day after his guests left which meant that he needed to get his research done and have the plans in place now.

No one missed his presence for sometime. Everyone was caught up in exploring the cabin and its surroundings.

Both Jennifer and Emily went to see the gardens, which they had noted when they arrived. It was startling how extensive they really were there was an area in the middle that looked like a large gazebo of some sort in the middle of what had be an acre of fish pond. There were pants in pots and some water plants that had been rooted into the pond. But you could clearly see that the pond was set up for keeping and observing the Kio fish that lived in it. From the pond which seemed to be central to the garden and actually extended out into several streams and smaller ponds were plants of varying nature. The large central pond was in a Japanese garden with plants and design to match that theme. Other gardens ranged from delicate sheltered plants to the tuff almost wild plants near the edge of the garden that blended right into the surrounding forest so that you weren't sure where one began and the other ended. Exploring the gardens to their fullest would take quiet some time and that was where they were still found when it came time to gather for lunch.

Reid was not surprisingly found in the library. It was in an out of the way part of the cabin placed almost directly under the bedrooms it extended down a second story and into the basement. On the top floor were sections that held fiction of every possible type from Dragons to Courtrooms. There were popular authors and unknown. Along another wall there were nonfiction books. Historical accounts of wars and their aftermath it didn't seem that any particular nation played into the library just information.

The second floor was just as interesting in a somewhat disturbing way. Set up in what seemed to be a research pattern were books on psychology, weapons, and paranormal. Reid saw some of the books that he had used as references for some of the classes that the BAU required. There also seemed to be an extensive study done on the supposedly physic abilities people reported to have. These books were well read and had the look about them that said they were used and studied far more often that those on the floor above them, this was a research library, but research for what. He decided that he would have to ask next time he saw his host.

Hotch had decided to sue the day to catch up on work that never seemed to get done. He had paper work to fill out on the team and on their case progress. He had reports to finalize about cases they had worked where things did or didn't go as planned. Then there was the ever present and growing stack of request for profiles that didn't require their presence to help, but would like their input. All in all he had plenty of work to keep him busy for a while.

Gideon like wise was not seen exploring the grounds but in his room going over what files his contact had been able to get on Ran Fujimiya. There weren't a lot of files to be had in the first place and of those most were so classified that even he couldn't get to them. Which meant that whatever Ran was doing someone didn't want anyone else to know about it. That wasn't unusual in the CIA but it wasn't exactly comforting in your host either.

Garcia was the only one really searching the house. She had caught the mention of the Internet connection in the basement and was determined to find it. There didn't seem to be any doors that led down, she had checked every door she could find which wasn't many. Most went to the garden or a shed one on the second story led to a balcony that over looked the garden in an incredible view. You could see anything happening on three sides of the house and not have been seen at any time standing there. Still by the time everyone was gathering for lunch she still hadn't found the basement.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen once more at noon. They found a note from Ran saying that he had work to finish and wouldn't be able to make it but that they would see him either at dinner that evening or certainly breakfast the next morning depending on how fast things went.

The discussion of their host started again this time with what information they gathered from their explorations of his home. No one really knew what to make of the garden. Morgan promised to go out and see what he thought of it later as he had spent the morning catching up on lost sleep. He hadn't told anyone that he really didn't like cabins anywhere close to the mountains. Reid wanted to discuss the strange library with Ran before jumping to any conclusions and neither Hotch nor Gideon had anything to add.

After lunch the team went out explore the gardens more extensively. Time seemed to pass far to quickly for the team. No one noticed the time until it started to get dark and they could no longer see as well. At dinner Ran was still missing although he had clearly been there as the lunch dishes were gone and a meal had been set out for them. It was determined that when they saw Ran at breakfast them could ask him their questions and see if what he would say.

* * *

Okay there was some question about where in Weiss this happens. Deffantly after they rescue Aya-chan However I really didn't like the way they did Side B so form there things get a little sketchy yes Yohj has amniesa, Ken is in jail, and Omi is in charge. I don't know alot about about Side B other than that. I'm also playing with Ran's age bit here as well I figure if he got into Kriticker at 16 he would have spent a yaer training before being sent to vise with for years in weiss before Side B and then then about two years in Side b hes between 24 and 25 given time differances. He's also been in the US working for the CIA for 2 years at this point. 


End file.
